<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安可过后 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917385">安可过后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：结那由</p><p>祝中之人小笠原仁8.16生日快乐！</p><p>发发之前写的一篇幼儿车，依旧是高中时期不稳的氛围，和现在无关。<br/>呀我cp破镜重圆真是开心，感谢仁老师做出的贡献w</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安可过后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：结那由</p><p>祝中之人小笠原仁8.16生日快乐！</p><p>发发之前写的一篇幼儿车，依旧是高中时期不稳的氛围，和现在无关。<br/>呀我cp破镜重圆真是开心，感谢仁老师做出的贡献w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那由多的白发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，他刚刚结束了live的安可曲，从舞台上下来，主吉他结人跟在他身后。</p><p>那由多想也不想，扭头对着结人说，五稜我要爆炸了。</p><p>那由多是个对欲望很实诚的暴君。他想唱歌，所有成员都必须准备好伴奏。他想做爱，身为男友的结人就必须陪着他，无论时间地点。</p><p>因此结人一放下吉他，对其他人做出抱歉暂时离开的手势，便匆匆尾随着那由多进了卫生间，顺手抽出门后“打扫中暂停使用”的告示牌放在门口。</p><p>结人的手刚一按上对方的腰，那由多便发出了像猫打呼噜一般舒服的声音。结人转而伸进T恤下摆，顺着腰线由下自上抚摸，揉捏那由多小小的乳尖。</p><p>“太慢了，五稜。”那由多转过头瞪他。</p><p>暴君的意思是不要温存的前戏，快速消耗掉性欲即可。每每此时，结人心里总会有些受伤。不过他还是遵从那由多的意志，解开主唱的皮带。那由多半勃的性器弹了出来，结人随意套弄了几下，就拿出润滑剂倒在手上，往那由多的小穴送进去。那由多发出了不成调的呻吟。</p><p>旋转戳刺的手指增加到了三根。差不多了。结人也已经忍耐到了极限。那由多的歌声本就具有煽动人的魔力，而此时在自己身下只属于自己一人的那由多，更像黑洞一样吸引着他。</p><p>结人挺身插入，那由多的呻吟转了个调，变得甜腻又绵长，身体像风浪中的小船一样一抖一抖。他研磨着那由多体内的敏感点，那由多的身体一紧，他们同时射了出来。</p><p>“再来一次。”那由多喘着粗气说。</p><p>“再来？好吧好吧。”如果那由多想要他当然奉陪，他从来不忤逆那由多的命令。润滑剂和精液从那由多的小孔像雨丝一样滴落。结人又勃起了。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>